


Blood & Bandages

by byebyebabyblue



Category: Original Work, Uhhhhhhhh idk who knows
Genre: Blood and Violence, Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, F/M, Fucked Up, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Sexual Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebabyblue/pseuds/byebyebabyblue
Summary: This is just some dumbass Wattpad story I made enjoy I guessEDIT: my Wattpad is destiny-asada





	Blood & Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some dumbass Wattpad story I made enjoy I guess  
> EDIT: my Wattpad is destiny-asada

My parents car had stopped working so they told me to go find someone who could help us. We were on a road trip to visit my cousins. When I was looking, I saw a man with curtained hair, brown eyes, pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. I approached him and asked if he could fix our car. He said he needed to get his tools from his house, and He needed my help. I followed him to his house when we were inside he said that his tools were in the basement. So I went down the stairs to get the tools. 

Suddenly he was following me with a baseball bat.  
As the baseball bat comes down, I quickly try to dodge it, but my shoulder gets hit, nonetheless, and I fall on the ground, groaning and crying out in pain. He looks down at me, eyes darker than I've ever seen. "Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers? He says stoically. "Do you're parents even care about you, I mean they let you wander around at night looking for someone to help fix there car do they even know how dangerous this street is" 

I try to crawl away, to get myself out of here somehow. I'm being pulled back by the hood of my coat by him, but I take that opportunity to crash my elbow against he's knees, trying to distract him somehow, I try to run up the stairs again. The one thing I forgot was the bat he was holding, and the next moment, I'm beaten down and I fall down the stairs. As soon as I hit the ground, I'm knocked out cold.


End file.
